


Cold

by opal_sapphire



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: This hotel room is so damn cold.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompt "you know, body heat's the best way to stop hypothermia" from @murderandmoney on tumblr

You'd think a hotel would have a backup generator or something. Especially when it was this cold out. In New York.

Apparently not.

Or if they did, it was also broken. All they could offer was candles and extra blankets. Lots and lots of blankets.

You were salty. And cold. Lying in the hotel bed, curled up as tight as you could, wearing a t-shirt under a sweater and swaddled in at least a dozen blankets, and the chill still cut right through.

The only reason you were in this damn hotel was to track down a rogue Fable. You didn't care to remember the details, your mind too preoccupied with how fucking cold you were.

"**You know**," Bigby said. "**Body heat's the best way to stop hypothermia.**"

You huffed out a laugh. "I honestly can't tell if you're trying to flirt with me."

He chuckled. "You're shivering so hard the bed is shaking."

"Fuck you."

Yeah, you were not pleasant to be around when you were cold and tired.

You _felt_ Bigby roll his eyes, you swear to God. The bed moved, and then his arm was around you and he was pulling you closer and _holy fuckballs_ how the _fuck_ was he so _warm?_

You immediately pressed even closer to him and thanked him and the powers that be for not letting you die of hypothermia tonight.

Did I forget to mention you were dramatic?


End file.
